(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to shoes and more particularly to such a pair of ventilated shoes having massaging and warming arrangements.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Shoes with ventilation system are well known. Shoes with massaging effect are also well known. Shoes with warming effect are also well known. However, so far as the present inventor is aware, a pair of shoes having all of the above effects has not been commercially available. Thus, continuing improvements in the exploitation of a pair of ventilated shoes with massaging and warming arrangements are constantly being sought.